True Love and Puppy Love
by Laughs4life
Summary: Louis works on a gift for Peaches and decides that this Valentines Day, he will confess his feelings for her. Meanwhile, Cash and Flora both get their own cases of puppy love one way or another. Story is way better than the summary and other than the cubs, I don't own Ice Age or any of the characters!


**Hey guys. I am so sorry that this is SO very, very late, but this is just too cute not to post! Uhm, I can still wish everyone a happy Valentines Day like four months later right? I know that Cash and Flora are in the spotlight here, but this mainly focuses on Peaches and Louis.**

**Oh and I am changing Bobby and Flora's young voice actors to Max and Emme Lopez, Jennifer Lopez's own kids! :D**

_It's that time of year. _Thought Louis to himself. Tomorrow is Valentines Day and it will be the perfect day to confess his true feelings for Peaches. Louis would attempt to just tell Peaches or drop her some hints, but he would either freeze or stutter and forget what he was going to say, or Peaches would be completely oblivious to the hints. Well that wasn't going to happen anymore because for the past week, Louis had spent all his days rehearsing what he was going to say. It went something like this:

Peaches, I've known you for a very long time now. During that time I learned how beautiful, sweet, smart, funny, nice and unique you are and I am proud to call you my friend. However, I really wish we could be more than that. I love you Peaches. I always had and always will.

Louis had hoped it wasn't too cliché and that it will do. In addition to the speech, Louis had been working on a little something-something for Peaches. It took him a month to brainstorm, but he had finally decided. While on a walk then, he spotted something that Peaches would definitely love. There was a garden filled with so many, colorful, exotic flowers.

_Girls do love getting flowers. _Louis thought to himself. _But what if that's not enough for Peaches? _He knew that the young mammoth wasn't materialistic, but it wouldn't hurt to give her a little extra gift. He already decided what he was going to make. As he started working on it, he heard a small, squeaky voice greet him.

"Hi Louis!" chimed the little saber girl behind him.

"Hey Flora." smiled Louis returning the greeting as he turned away from his work to greet her.

"Wachia doin'?" the cub asked the molehog with her usual, adorably curious face and her bright blue twinkling eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Flora nodded.

"It's a present for Peaches."

"Cool! Is it her birthday?" Flora was a little worried that it was her cousin's birthday and she didn't remember.

"No, it's for Valentines Day tomorrow."

"Oh yeah!" remembered Flora. She plastered a mischievous smirk on her face, one much like her mother's. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"What? N-no of course not!" stuttered Louis. He was still too timid to reveal it to anyone. Especially to an innocent child who would no doubt blab it to someone, even though Flora would never mean to hurt anyone other than when angered. "We're just friends and it's a friendly gift since Valentines is about love and friendship."

"Okay, whatever you say." Flora seemed to buy it. "Louis, we're friends, right?"

"Sure we are." said Louis sincerely. He really did look at Flora as a friend after bonding with her and her brothers when helping Peaches babysit.

"Here." Flora found a perfect gift for Louis and rolled it to him "For being friends." Louis looked down at the pine cone that was given to him. He picked it up and breathed in the sweet scent of it.

"Thank you Flora." smiled Louis in appreciation. "And here's your friendship gift." he plucked an iris and placed it behind Flora's ear, knowing how much the cub loved the purple flowers."

"Thanks Louis." Flora returned the smile. "I gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow. Happy Valentines Day."

As Louis continued working on his gift, he heard a little cry in pain. He covered his work up with a giant leaf and dug underground to see what had happened.

"Flora, what's the matter?" he asked in concern.

"I think something's biting me!" sniffled Flora. "My front paw hurts!"

"Let me see it."

Flora raised her right paw up for Louis to examine. He immediately spotted the problem.

"It's just a splinter." Louis told her softly. "It's nothing to worry about, I'll just pull it out for you." and he did.

"Thank you Louis." Flora thanked him once again. "I feel better now."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

"There you are baby." Flora turned around to her see her mother. "Come on sweetheart it's time to go to bed. I didn't really expect you to watch her Louis, but thanks anyway."

"Anytime Mrs. Shira." nodded Louis.

As Shira and Flora bid Louis farewell, they were on their way back to their cave. Flora then struck up an interesting conversation.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby, anything." said Shira.

"When can I have a boyfriend?"

Shira chuckled at her daughter's question. "When you're a little older sweetheart, but when that time comes, you'll find a nice boy who is nice and kind and really cares about you." _And one that Daddy won't try to maul._ She mumbled so Flora won't hear her, knowing about how males can be so protective of their daughters when a boy tried talking to her from personal experience. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it does." nodded Flora. It sure did. "Where are Cash and Bobby?"

"They're still out playing, Daddy is going to pick them up."

"What is it with males and them always being late?" Flora rolled her eyes. Except for one particular male.

"You're telling me."

Both mother and daughter sighed and lay down awaiting the rest of the family to return. Except Flora's sigh was a dreamy one. One that a girl let out because of a cute and nice boy. And why shouldn't she have him? He's kind, nice, seems to care about her after giving her that flower and pulling that splinter out of her paw and the person he is making the gift for is just his friend anyway.

_Louis is my Valentine tomorrow._ She thought to herself.

…

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Bobby spat at Cash.

"I said I was sorry." Cash defended himself.

"No you didn't! You just waited for her to run away and then said 'Whoops'.That's not apologizing!"

Cash knew that what he did was wrong, but what else was he supposed to do? He thought back to what happened earlier that day.

…

_Cash and Bobby were playing wrestler and pinning down and pawing each other. Although it started out fun, it got boring after a while. They wish that Flora was here. She was always a real challenge, hence the fun in wrestling with her, but she went with Peaches and her friends for a girls only day. _

"_I don't know what we can do anymore." sighed Cash. "As much as it kills me to say it, it's always more funner with Flora."_

"_You got that right." agreed Bobby. "I wish that we had one more kid to play with." _

_Neither of them were expecting what happened next. A black blur fell out of a tree and landed right on Cash. Bobby looked at who or what it was that landed on his brother and noticed a saber cub about their age, no bigger than the two of them with black fur and amber eyes._

"_Wow, soft landing." giggled the girl. "I wonder on what?"_

"_That would be me." Cash struggled to get up. _

"_Sorry. I didn't see you." apologized the girl getting off him. "I'm Sandy. My family and I just moved here with my mom and dad."_

"_I'm Bobby and this is my brother Cash."_

"_Hi." Sandy shot a quick look at Bobby when greeting him and focused her attention on Cash who started feeling a little uncomfortable around the new girl._

"_Please don't stare at me like that, it's kind of creeping me out." Cash slowly started backing away._

"_Sorry. You just have nice eyes."_

"_Uh, thanks?"_

"_They're like pretty green meadows."_

_Cash was speechless this time. His discomfort increased. He spoke again kindly and gently._

"_I don't want to sound mean, but can you please leave me alone?"_

"_Are you sure?" Sandy raised an eyebrow. "You guys seemed bored, don't you want to-"_

_Cash's patience was running thin. "Go away please."_

"_But-"_

"_I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" snapped Cash swooping his paw toward Sandy's face. It didn't really scar her, his claws were still too dull for that, but it was enough for it to be a slap that left a stinging pain to her face. After that aftermath, Sandy stood up looking at Cash with a tearful face while he looked at her with a guilty, apologetic one._

"_I-" started Cash, but he was at a loss of words._

"_You're a big bully!"sobbed Sandy turning around and running away._

"_Whoops." Cash said nervously, ashamed of himself while Bobby stared at him in shock._

…

"We're gonna have a lot of explaining to do to Dad." said Bobby. What Cash did was despicable and completely against what their father taught them.

"No we're not!" Cash said in a hurry. "Dad does not need to know about this!"

"BUT YOU BEAT UP A GIRL!"

"I know that what I did is wrong but it happened in the past and there's no way to change it!"

"Hey boys." Diego greeted his sons. "Ready to go home?"

Cash and Bobby nodded with nervous looks making Diego immediately take action.

"Okay, what happened?" he questioned.

"Cash beat up a girl!" Bobby let out, guilt overcoming him. Cash shot him a malicious look.

"You what?" Diego narrowed his eyes at Cash.

"Well..." Cash was trying to deny it, but it was no use. "Okay so I slapped her in the face."

"Cash! What did I tell you?"

"Never, ever beat up a girl, even if she's killing you. Dad, I know it was wrong, but she was annoying me!"

"Well Flora annoys you sometimes but do you ever beat her up?"

"No."

"Do you ever see me beat up Mom when she annoys me?"

"No."

"Do you EVER see anyone in our herd beating up a female?"

"No."

"That's no excuse to do that Cash. Tomorrow, the two of us are waking up early in the morning. We're going to find that girl and you are going to apologize to her."

"How? I don't even know her name." Cash feigned innocence.

"Her name is Sandy." reported Bobby.

"I'm very disappointed in you Cash. Let's go you two. And when we get home, we'll let Mom know why we're leaving early tomorrow."

Cash gulped.

…

"Louis?" a voice was heard in Louis' dreams. "Louis?"

"Five more minutes Mom." he mumbled.

"Louis, are you okay?"

"Okay, I'm getting up." Louis opened his eyes and he jumped at who he saw.

"Peaches!" he squeaked. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy about you being here, but I wasn't expecting you!"

"Well you've acting weird for the past few days and when I left this morning to check on you, I found you asleep here."

Louis' eyes widened at the realization. He pulled an all-nighter to finish up the gift for Peaches and he fell asleep! At least it was complete, but he couldn't let Peaches see it. At least not now.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Peaches taking notice of the wooden sculpture behind him, but Louis rushed to the big leaves that he's been using to cover it up and threw them all over his gift to Peaches.

"Nothing!" gasped Louis. "It's nothing, it's just a present I'm making, for someone, for Valentines Day."

"Aw how sweet! Whoever is getting it is one lucky mammal!"

_Oh that she is._

"Speaking of which, Happy Valentines day." Peaches handed Louis a small, wooden box. He gasped with delight at what was inside.

"All my favorite nuts. Aw Peach, you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to. It's for my best friend in the whole world."

"Thanks Peaches. And these are for you." Louis went to the back to get her gift.

"Louis, you didn't have to get me any-" Peaches was cut off when Louis held up a bouquet of flowers.

"Louis, they're beautiful! Thank you so much!" Louis was embraced in a hug by Peaches' trunk.

"Anything for you." Louis smiled at Peaches' happiness. Although the flowers weren't the only gift.

"So are you still coming to our Valentines Day party right?"

"Of course, I even have something special planned! Ethan's not going to be there is he?"

"Nope. Just the whole herd."

"Peaches!" a voice called from the distance that Peaches recognized as her father's.

"I got to go now. See you then."

"Okay." Louis sighed dreamily. He was slowly starting to win over the girl of his dreams, taking it step by step.

…

"Cash come on, let's go." Diego nudged his son awake at the crack of dawn. "You know what you got to do."

Cash shook his head letting out a weak "Mm-mm" to make it seem like something is wrong with him.

"Oh, you lost your voice?" asked Diego even though he knew exactly what his son was trying to do. "That's okay you just stay here and I'll find Sandy's _parents _and apologize to _them _for my violent son."

Knowing that it will be even worse parent-to-parent, Cash dropped the act.

"I can talk again! I'm cured!" he cried out with joy.

"It's a miracle." Diego sarcastically rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

The two of them were actually lucky enough that they did stumble upon Sandy while on their search. As they were trying to pick up the scent of a cub, Cash noticed something black behind a tree, pointing it out to his father.

"Uhm, Sandy?" Cash called her softly.

"Hi Cash." she squeaked. "What are you doing here?" she didn't sound upset or furious, just curious.

"I've got something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"...You can win paws down in a blinking contest."

"Try again." Diego shot him a disapproving look.

"What I mean is, I'm sorry for yelling at you and slapping you yesterday. I knew better."

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I was being so annoying, I was just trying to make some friends. I guess I'm not really so good."

Cash was originally forced by his father to apologize for his actions, but now, the pity he felt for the girl really was sincere.

"I can be your friend." he told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? Best friends even."

"Okay! Thank you Cash!"

"Do you want to play with me, my brother and sister later on? Is it okay Dad?"

"It's fine, come over anytime."

"Sure! I got to go now, my mom is probably looking for me, but I'll meet up with you!"

"Okay! See you later!"

Sandy left the same way as yesterday, but this time, she left with joy.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" asked Diego.

Cash shook his head.

"But if you ever do what you did yesterday again, you're grounded until Bobby and Flora find mates."

Cash nodded in response. Even though it started out bumpy, he did make a new friend.

…

As soon as Flora fluttered her tiny blue eyes open, she sprung up immediately. Today's the day. Louis will be her boyfriend. All she had to do was ask him. She curiously looked around for her father and Cash, but then she dropped it when she remembered Louis again.

"Happy Valentines Day sis." Bobby said to his sister.

"Thanks, you too Bob. Where are Cash and Dad?"

"They went to find a girl that Cash beat up so he can apologize to her."

"Why would Cash beat up a girl?" she asked, completely shocked.

"It's a long story." said Bobby. He changed the subject. "Are you excited for the party?"

"Yeah I am!" squealed Flora with glee. "Hey Bob, I'm gonna let you in on a secret."

"Okay." Bobby scooted closer to Flora.

"I'm getting a boyfriend today."

"You're what?! Who is it?"

"Louis."

"I thought that he and Peaches-"

"No,no,no, they're just friends. Louis said so, so there's nothing wrong with it."

"Do Mom and Dad know?"

"Well I asked Mom when I can have a boyfriend and she said when I'm a little older. One night passed, I grow in my sleep, so technically I'm older."

"Seems legit."

"Come on, let's go!"

…

So far, the party was going great. Manny and Ellie's trunks were locked together and they were slow dancing, as suggested by Ellie. Crash and Eddie joined as well. Only they weren't slow dancing as that would be beyond awkward. Instead, they were practicing new dances they invented called such as "moon walking" and "the worm". Manny labeled them as "ridiculous", but Ellie thought that they were interesting. Diego and Shira weren't dancing, but they were sweet-talking each other and giving each other a few kisses, much to the disgust of the little ones. With the exception of Flora.

Of course no one can forget Granny. She decided to leave to talk to Precious instead. As for Peaches, she wasn't dancing like everyone was expecting her to. Instead, she was waiting for Louis to come, but it was taking him a while. She was getting worried.

"Hey Peaches, don't just stand around all day, join the dance floor!" whooped Ellie.

"In a minute Mom." replied Peaches.

"Where's Wei- I mean, Louis?" asked Manny. "I thought you said he was coming?"

"That's what he said. He said that he's got something special planned and-"

Peaches was interrupted when she heard something being pushed and a struggling noise being made. She saw Louis coming in, pushing something that was wrapped in leaves forward.

"Louis, you made it!" cried Peaches with delight hugging her friend.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." smiled Louis.

"Hi Louis." grinned Flora when she saw her crush approaching.

"Hey there Flora." Louis returned the greeting. "Are you having fun at the party."

"Yeah."

"That's great. First I'm gonna make a little announcement and then we'll talk, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey there Louis, we're so glad that you're able to come." Ellie smiled warmly.

"Peaches said that you got something special planned." Manny recalled his daughter's words.

"Yes I do." the molehog cleared his throat. "Peaches, I've, well, you're a sweet, smart, funny girl and..."

"Yes?" asked Peaches.

"I've known you forever..." he continued nervously. _Aw man, I forgot what I was going to say!_

"And, uhhhhhhhhh." _I'm making a complete idiot out of myself!_

"Are you nervous?" asked Peaches. "It's okay,whatever it is just tell me."

"Peaches, I like like you. No scratch that. I'm in love with you!"

Everyone gasped in either joy or surprise.

"Louis, you do?" asked Peaches feeling touched. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was scared of rejection and what your family will say about me."

"Aw Louis, you don't need to worry about it. Everybody here loves you, right?"

Everyone replied with nods, "of course" and "yeah". Manny stood with a zoned-out face until Ellie brought him back to his senses with a punch to his shoulder.

"Dad, can I go out with Louis, PLEASE?" Peaches shot him a pleading look.

"Well he is a good kid, so I don't see why not. You have my blessing." approved Manny.

"Yay!" squealed Peaches hugging her father. "Thank you Daddy!"

Everyone was happy and congratulating Peaches and Louis. Except for one.

Flora was on the verge of tears which didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"Flora, are you okay?" Shira asked.

"Yeah. I'm just very happy for Peaches and Louis." replied Flora trying to keep her voice smooth. "Can I go home? I'm not feeling well." the female cub started home. Diego and Shira looked at each other in concern.

"I'll talk to her." decided Shira, following their daughter.

…

Flora was quietly sobbing. She felt so stupid. Louis was not just friends with Peaches. He loved her, not _her_. Flora always had a habit of letting her imagination going overboard, but she learned that she went to far with it.

"Flora, what's the matter?" asked Shira looking at Flora's tear-filled face.

"I'm never going to get a boyfriend." squeaked Flora. "Because he already is one."

"Louis? You had a crush on Louis?"

"Yeah. Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not, a kid's first crush is always adorable. Honey, you're too young for things like that, but I can promise you that when you're older you will find a nice boy who is just your age and loves and respects you for who you are."

"Why do I still feel so sad?"

"It's a broken heart. It happened to you too early. I always had something like that before I met Dad. But with some comfort from friends and family and some fun stuff, it will go by quick."

"It will?"

"Yeah. Just remember this. Even though Louis is too old for you, you're still good friends with him right?"

"Yeah, I guess I still am."

"And you can still talk to him like you're friends."

"I can. Mommy, you're the best Mommy ever. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm glad to hear that baby. I don't know what I would do without you either."

"But can we keep the whole Louis thing between us?"

"Of course. Only you and I will ever know."

"Thanks Mom."

Flora snuggled her face into Shira's paw, appreciative of her mother's understanding.

"Everything okay there?" asked Diego coming in with the boys.

"I'm fine." replied Flora looking as if she was never crying. "Just fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Bobby. "Because we thought that something was wrong."

"Yeah Flora was a little upset but she's feeling better now."

"Okay good, we were getting worried." Diego sighed with relief. "Now let's go, we have a party to get back to."

"Yay!" cheered the kids as they followed their parents as Cash excitingly told them about the new friend that he made today.

It was a great Valentines Day.

**Okay now for the reasons as to why I never posted this in a while. I was still working on Love Through Hate while getting started on this, I became so busy with my grades and I've been trying to multi-task in between stories that I missed. Now that school's out, I've got so much time to post belated holiday one-shots, new one-shots and other stories, and an Epic story which I hope to post the first chapter over the weekend. See you guys soon, Laughs4life. **


End file.
